


the devil’s den

by blurrycopaface



Category: Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Demon Sex, Dom!Sonny, Face Slapping, Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrycopaface/pseuds/blurrycopaface
Summary: Sonny was always so sweet and bashful, but what if he had something to hide? Something dark...





	the devil’s den

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a dream I had which was inspired from when he wore sclera contacts for Halloween. Trigger warning for non con, possession, choking and hitting and a bunch of other things nkedqhidhiedheiq sorry I’m trash.

I had been over to Sonny’s apartment plenty of times, he was a very welcoming kind of guy. The place was always pretty clean and comfortable feeling. I liked playing on the Fix It Felix arcade game, which I always beat him at by a landslide. He would stamp his foot and puff out his cheeks, face blushing pink as he asks how someone who doesn’t even live here could be so good at playing. We had gotten drunk together frequently and always ended up back down against the floor, laughing until we could barely breathe. We had kissed briefly a few times during our drunkenness, nothing more, but I would be lying if I didn't admit that the feeling of his soft lips against mine sent my heart into a violent fluttering frenzy. We were just friends though, it was cool, I didn’t want to make things weird.

  
Things were kinda weird right now though, as I sat on the end of Sonny’s bed, watching him stir his finger into a cup of wine that he had poured for himself. “Are you sure you’re okay, man?” I ask for the second time that night, because he really didn't seem to be his usual self, he was tense and fidgety and seemed anxious.  
Sonny clears his throat and uses a free hand to nudge his glasses up his nose.

“Yeah...yeah just tired. Don’t worry about me.” I sip my wine and hum.

“Well do you wanna go play-“ but I can’t finish my sentence because he turns abruptly away from the bar to look me in the eyes, interrupting me. “I have to tell you something.” He seems to stumble through the words rapidly and I’m wondering if he has feelings for me, or wants to stop being friends because things went further than he wanted. I feel nervous and hope that isn't the case.

  
He looks to the floor now, eyes on his black van shoes and chews his lip. “I have something I deal with...it’s been with me for a long time now.” He tucks a strand of black hair behind his ear and continues chewing his lip. “There is this...thing inside of me that sometimes...sometimes I have to let out.” He drinks a sip of wine. “Sometimes it’s really scary and hurts other people. And-and I don't want that to happen to you.” I had never seen Sonny be violent, or really that angry at anyone who didn’t deserve it. He was quiet shy and very considerate. I couldn’t imagine him doing something to hurt another person purposely.

“It’s okay Sonny.” I say soothingly. “I’m always here for you, if you want to talk. I won’t judge you.” I smile and he meets my eyes, smiling back. His smile was so sweet and cute, it lit up the apartment just a little bit more and I was relieved to see him feeling more at ease.

“Here.” He says and holds out his hand to take my now empty wine cup. “Lets get us some more.” He turns back around to the bar and unpops the wine cork. “Now…” he says as he pours the liquid with a glug sound and I can hear the excitement in his voice. “About playing a game of….”

But as I’m watching his back, his entire demeanor changes, his voice trails off unexpectedly and his spine straightens awkwardly, all his movements still completely and he stands facing away from me, totally frozen. The room was utterly silent, not even the outside of LA could be heard and I felt a strange dryness in my throat like something very...wrong had just happened.

  
“Sonny..?” I tested. He sets the wine bottle down and removes his glasses. He slowly turns towards me, expressionless. “Sonny...are you-?” And I almost scream. His eyes were completely pitch black. I gasp and then laugh uncontrollably. I remembered that he had used black sclera contact lenses a year ago for Halloween, he went around scaring the shit out of his friends and crew members. He was probably just fucking with me, a typical thing Sonny would do. “Oh man those are so fucking cool looking,” a breathy laugh escaped my mouth. “You really scared me.” But I distinctly remember not seeing him open a lense case to put them in. The time frame didn’t make sense. Everything felt wrong about this situation yet I laughed again, playing it off.

  
Sonny’s movements were so fast and deliberate I barely realized he was making his way over towards me. He’s a lot stronger than I would have imagined too as his palm pushes roughly against the square of my chest. The breath is knocked out of me and next thing I know I’m flat against the fluffy sheets of his mattress. “What the fuck!” I gasp out, struggling to sit myself back up.

“Stop! I get it dude!” Suddenly he is straddling on top of my waist, his eyes are so black and emotionless as he stares down at me. Something was so fucking wrong. “Sonny..?” I desperately try again, my heart was starting to race. I couldn’t find a hint of warmth in his eyes that he usually had. The awkward, joyful bubbly person was totally gone. He seemed inhuman. And finally he spoke.

“You will do exactly as I say.” My blood runs cold. His voice is so deep, scratchy, almost sounding like two people had spoken inside him. This was not Sonny, I realized, whoever this person, or thing was, it wasn’t kidding around. I’m frozen in shock, not sure what to do or say as he leans into me slightly and his right palm comes to wrap fingers around my throat. His skin feels hot against mine and I open my mouth to speak but he crushes my windpipe with his hand and I gurgle helplessly. His strength was incredible, it felt like he had the power of 3 people at once. Even if I was stronger than I am, I knew I wouldn’t be able to fight back.

  
The man above me finally shows some inkling of emotion, a very small smile and an evil twinkle in his pitch black eyes. “Yeah...that’s right. You’re gonna be good for me, huh?” His free hand comes to stroke against my cheek gently. I would have almost enjoyed the gesture if it weren't for the fact that this was not the Sonny I knew. I feel his calloused fingers trace my ear and jawline sweetly, sending shivers down my spine. His hand then suddenly strikes me across the cheek, causing me to yelp in surprise. I attempt to tell him to stop but he’s holding me in place with my throat still. My cheek stings where he had hit me and I feel a tear dribble down the burn. The

Sonny above me smiles widely, a growling groan spilling out of his mouth. I realize he’s laughing, a laugh I had never heard before, it didn’t sound so guttural and evil. He moves his hand briefly from my neck and I take the opportunity to lunge upward and wail, “Stop!” It was a mistake because he hits me again hard on the side of the face, pressing his knees into my hips to trap me. “Shut up!” He growls and turns my face towards him by the chin. “It’s no use struggling, I’m far stronger than you right now.” Right now. I think. What the fuck is happening right now.

  
He’s still locking eye contact with me as I feel his fingers pry my mouth open. I whimper and he bites his own lip in concentration, sliding a thick finger between my lips. He presses a digit against my tongue and I feel a wave of pleasure flush through my body. Fuck. I think. Why does this have to be turning me on. A second and third finger slip into my mouth and he angles his hand down to press against the back of my throat. I feel my eyes roll back as I heave suddenly, hips bucking involuntarily upward and he withdraws his fingers, looking satisfiedly at a string of spit connecting my lips to his fingers.

  
Sonny is breathing hard and ragged above me, his lips gleaming wet and his eyes heavy and dark in only a way I could describe as pure lust. “Do you like that?” He asks almost kindly and I want to cry. He doesn’t give me time to respond as a hand wraps around my jaw and he yanks my mouth open, thumb pressing against my molars in an attempt to keep me still. His fingers go back down my throat and I squeeze my eyes shut. “Hmm...yeah, you’re doing good.” I wretch, stomach clenching. I didn’t throw up easily thank god but the gagging made my eyes water. Sonny starts to laugh as I choke around his fingers, he presses repeatedly against the back of my throat, I can feel the drool dripping down my chin and probably all down his arm. He pulls his hand away to marvel in how much of a mess I was, he laughs darkly, wiping his fingers against the sheets. I shudder and feel him begin choking me again. My vision swims behind my eyelids, flashes of red and white as I can’t seem to get a gasp of air in through my mouth or nose and I feel like I might pass out. But he draws away suddenly and I snap my eyes open. He’s unbuckling his belt, looking down at me still like I’m a piece of fucking meat. I groan. And I’m not sure if I’m terrified or turned on. Maybe both. I don't want to think about it.

  
He slips his tight fitting jeans off his well defined hipbones. I probably could have tried to get away again just then, seeing as he was preoccupied, but I didn't. I watched him strip his black boxers off and his pink hard cock springs out of its hiding place. His dick is thick and surrounded by curly black hair. He’s hard as a rock and leaking and I gulp.  
Sonny runs fingers through my hair, scratching at my scalp a little, petting my head. Then he pulls hard, causing me to gasp. “Look at me.” I hear Sonny growl and I obey him. His eyes are narrowed and he looks concentrated. The confidence he had right now was overwhelming, radiating like red hot fire from his very presence, I felt unable to say no to him. The hand not in my hair yanks at my jaw again and I openly less reluctantly this time. He presses the head of his cock against the entrance to my mouth and I take a deep breath, anticipating what would come next. I let my jaw go slack as Sonny’s member thrusts into my mouth. I’m still looking up to him as I gag and he’s holding the back of my head in place, nails digging into my skin.

“Oh f-fuck. So tight…” he pants. “You’re so good.” He’s looking down at me with his pitch black eyes. I could almost see pride in the dark depths of his pupils. He thrusts again into my mouth, fucking my face more seriously now. My eyes focus on the veins in his arms, the tensed muscles of his stomach and biceps. I groan, nose pressing against his hairy stomach every time he bottomed out into my throat. I decide to close my eyes again, trying to remember how to breathe between the thrusts of his hips but my head is feeling so light from lack of oxygen. I feel high.

Sonny moans loudly somewhere above me, a hand pressing down into my shoulder to pin me to the mattress. My hands reach up desperately at his shirt that he was still wearing, trying to communicate with him to stop, warn him that I was at my limit, but he ignored every attempt. His cock suddenly leaves my mouth, open and raw and I try to suck a breath into my lungs but before I’m able the smothering from his dick is replaced with the hard pressure of his hand against my throat. I give up and try to watch him as Sonny angels himself above me, hand a blur over his member. I’m seeing spots in my vision and the sounds of his moans become more and more muffled. My fingers clawed at the mattress, fisting the covers in anguish. I watch as his eyebrows raise and he opens his mouth in pleasure. I feel his semen hit warmly against my chest and face, painting me as belong to him now, what a deliciously dirty thought.

  
He’s muttering obscenities I can’t quite hear. The last thing I remember was Sonny leaning down towards me, his dark hair framing him like a demonic angel, his hand still crushingly tight around my neck he whispers, “Go to sleep.” Against my ear and everything went black.


End file.
